eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jij bent mijn leven
|year = 1964 |position = 10th |points = 2 |previous = Een speeldoos |next = 't Is genoeg}} Jij bent mijn leven was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1964 in Copenhagen, performed by Anneke Grönloh. The song is sung from the perspective of a woman whose lover has been unfaithful. She tells him that she is fully aware of his infidelity, but she chooses to ignore it "because you are my life". It appears from the lyrics that this has been a common situation in their relationship. The song was performed second on the night, following Luxembourg and preceding Norway. At the close of voting, it finished in tenth place with 2 points. Lyrics Dutch= Ik weet dat je liegt En dat je mij bedriegt Maar ik aanvaard ‘t Want jij bent mijn leven Van al wat je zegt Komt er nooit iets terecht Dat heeft zo vaak toch Vertrouwen verdreven Maar ik blijf naast je staan Waar je ook mag gaan Kan niets ons beiden scheiden Ik weet dat je liegt En dat je mij bedriegt Maar ik aanvaard ‘t Want jij bent mijn leven Jij, jij kunt fantaseren Dat je het zelf haast gelooft Jij, jij hebt telkens weer Mij een hemel op aarde belooft Ik weet dat je liegt En dat je mij bedriegt Maar ik aanvaard ‘t Want jij bent mijn leven Van al wat je zegt Komt er nooit iets terecht Dat heeft zo vaak toch Vertrouwen verdreven Maar ik blijf naast je staan Waar je ook mag gaan Kan niets ons beiden scheiden Ik weet dat je liegt En dat je mij bedriegt Maar ik aanvaard ‘t Want jij bent mijn leven Ik weet dat je liegt En dat je mij bedriegt Maar ik aanvaard ‘t Want jij bent mijn leven Want jij bent mijn leven Want jij bent mijn leven |-| Translation= I know that you’re lying And that you’re cheating me But I accept it Because you’re my life All the things you said Will come to nothing That has many times Chased away confidence But I’m staying next to you Wherever you might go Nothing can separate us I know that you’re lying And that you’re cheating me But I accept it Because you’re my life You, you can fantasise That you almost believe it yourself You, you have every time Promised me heaven on earth I know that you’re lying And that you’re cheating me But I accept it Because you’re my life All the things you said Will come to nothing That has many times Chased away confidence But I stay next to you Wherever you might go Nothing can separate us I know that you’re lying And that you’re cheating me But I accept it Because you’re my life I know that you’re lying And that you’re cheating me But I accept it Because you’re my life Because you’re my life Because you’re my life Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1964 Category:20th Century Eurovision